Ketika Yesung Galau
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ketika malam minggu tiba dan semua member Super Junior sibuk kencan dengan pasangan masing - masing, Yesung malah sibuk galau karena dia satu - satunya member yang gak punya pacar. Bagaimana Yesung bisa menghadapi kegalauannya? Dan siapakah yang berhasil membuat kegalauan Yesung menghilang?


**Ketika Yesung Galau **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Comedy gagal

**Oneshoot**

.

Don't Like, Don't read!

Please Do Not Plagiat!

.

Presented © 2014

.

Butiran air langit menentes membasahi permukaan bumi *Readers : Lebay lo thor!* Seorang namja yang kelewat ganteng *halah* menatap butiran hujan yang jatuh dari langit Seoul malam ini.

Sesekali namja itu menghela nafas. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah perasaan galau yang mendalam. Dia berdiri di sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah akuarium berisi kura – kura.

"Yesung Hyung," tiba – tiba seorang monyet eh namja *ditimpukin batu sama jewels* menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar namja yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon tersebut dengan heboh.

Namja yang memiliki arti nama art of voice itu hanya terdiam. Dia tidak bergeming. Eunhyuk, namja yang masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung dengan heboh menggaruk kepalanya yang kutuan *dilemparin sepatu sama unyuk*.

Yesung menghela nafas lagi. "Yesung Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk kali ini sambil menepuk pundak Hyung-nya. Yesung terlonjak kaget dan langsung berbalik.

"Kau ini mengagetkan saja!" Yesung langsung menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis. "Duuuh, appeo Hyung! Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang tidak dengar aku panggil," kilah Eunhyuk kesal.

Yesung langsung nyengir. "Eh, mian deh. Aku gak tau," katanya merasa bersalah. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tiba – tiba teringat alasan dia masuk ke dalam kamar Hyung-nya yang terkenal aneh. "Aku pinjam jas-mu ya. Aku ada kencan dengan Donghae malam ini," Eunhyuk meremas bahu Yesung.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Kencan! Kata itu mengganggu hidupnya selama 28 tahun ini! Kenapa? Padahal Yesung tampan, kenapa Cuma dia yang menjomblo? Shindong aja yang wajahnya dibawah rata – rata punya seorang yeojachingu. Kenapa Yesung engga?

"Ya sudah ambil saja di lemari," kata Yesung. Eunhyuk langsung salto dan mengambil jas di lemari Yesung. Yesung pun kembali menatap hujan. Malam ini malam minggu. Kebetulan Super Junior sedang libur 2 hari pasca konser di 100 negara *lebay*.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang nonton bioskop.

Leeteuk sedang menjenguk Kangin di Camp militer.

Heechul lagi pacaran di monas *ditabok heechul* Ralat…Ralat… Heechul lagi pacaran sama Hangeng di restoran mewah.

Shindong ngapel ke rumah yeojachingu-nya. Siwon sedang nemenin Kibum Syuting.

Zhoumi dan Henry, mereka kan tinggal di China dan pasti juga sedang berduaan disana.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun akan pergi kencan. Tinggallah Yesung sendiri di dorm ini. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang kelupaan, tapi apa ya? Yesungdahlah tidak penting. Kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

Setelah mengambil jas, Eunhyuk pun keluar dari kamar Yesung. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk mematikan lampu kamar dan menyetelkan lagu Vierra yang Kesepian buat nambah suasana galau. Jadilah Yesung si namja galau bertambah galau.

"Aku hidup sudah 20 tahun lebih," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tunggu, Yesung Oppa korupsi 8 tahun tuh! *Yesung : bawel lu thor!* "Kenapa Cuma aku yang gak punya pacar? Padahal aku ganteng, suaraku bagus, aku juga kaya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaa?!" keluh Yesung Lebay.

Hujan makin deras. Tiba – tiba ponsel Yesung yang super canggih berdering. TULALITTULALIT. Idih, ponsel boleh bagus ringtone-nya jadul. *dibekep Yesung*

Dengan semangat '45 dan harapan yang sms adalah seorang yeoja yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya, Yesung mengambil ponsel touchscreen yang tergeletak manis di nakas. Belum sempat Yesung menyentuh ponselnya, ponselnya berdering lagi.

Tuh kan, pasti penggemarnya nih yang sms. Buru – buru Yesung membuka pesan yang masuk. Dan begitu di lihat layar ponselnya ada 6 pesan yang masuk, semangat Yesung makin membara. Namun, begitu melihat pengirim sms Yesung jadi bete. Ternyata sms dari memberdeul.

From : Evil Kyu si Telor Ungu

**Kepala Besar Hyung! Aku dan Minnie Hyung mau nonton di bioskop sampai besok pagi. Jadi aku tidak pulang ke dorm. Jangan menungguku ya, Hyung. Aku tahu Hyung pasti kesepian karena GAK PUNYA PACAR! Hahahah *ketawa laknat***

From : Leeteuk sang Angel Without Wings

**Yesung-ssi, aku sepertinya menginap di camp karena jalanan banjir. Jangan menungguku!**

From : Siwon si badan kotak – kotak

**Yesung Hyung, aku akan menemani Kibum sampai besok. Jangan menungguku, ya! Tidur saja kalau sudah malam. Kan Hyung GAK PUNYA PACAR. *sengaja di CAPSLOCK hyung biar ngena hehe ^^v***

From : Shindong si kurus

**Hyunggie, aku dan yeojachinguku akan berwisata kuliner semalaman. Jangan menungguku!**

From : Heechul yang selalu cinta Hangeng

**Aku akan menginap di rumah Hangeng. Kalau kau kesepian, main saja sama Heebum. Kebetulan Heebum juga JOMBLO kok! Jangan menungguku.**

From : Eunhyuk si monyet Unyu

**Hyung, aku berangkat KENCAN dulu ya. Sepertinya aku dan Donghae akan pergi ke Mokpo dan menginap di sana. Jangan menungguku ya. Bye bye ^^**

Yesung menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dasar! Memberdeul nyebelin. Kenapa mereka semua kompak bilang gak usah menunggu mereka. Siapa juga yang mau menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Dan apa – apan itu mereka sengaja banget meledek Yesung. Yesung menggeram kesal dan membanting ponselnya dengan lembut (?) ke tempat tidurnya.

"Daripada nontonin Hujan terus, mendingan nonton Mak Ijah Pengen Ke Mekah (?) deh. Guri – guri nyoiii," Yesung pun capcus keluar dari kamar menuju keruang TV.

Yesung menyalakan Tv dan segera mengganti channel-nya. *author : dikorea emang ada sinetron gitu?* *Yesung : Sekali lagi ngomong gue lempar ke laut lo!* Yesung ketawa – ketiwi ketika menonton sinetron yang lagi booming di Indonesia itu.

Namun, begitu iklan Yesung jadi galau lagi. Iklannya ngomong gini nih. **"Om.. Om.. truk aja gandengan. Kok Om enggak sih?" **Yesung langsung garuk – garuk tembok.

Yesung sangat geram dengan iklan yang menyinggung ke-**jomblo**-annya tersebut. Dicarinya kesana kemari remote Tv-nya. **"Oppa… Oppa… remote aja ada yang nyariin, kok Oppa engga sih?" **author numpang eksis.

Yesung makin kesel dan mengikat author pake rante terus di lelekin di sungai amazon. Tiba – tiba… Yesung mendengar suara – suara di dapur. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Suara apaan tuh? Jangan – jangan… hantu di dorm ini pun ikutan malam mingguan? Dengan tangan gemetaran, Yesung meraih sapu di sudut ruang Tv dan mengendap – endap ke dapur. Yesung sangat penasaran dengan suara – suara di dapur. Kalau ada hantu gimana? Eh, tapi kalau hantunya yeoja cantik sih gapapa deh. Entar diajakin malam mingguan ama Yesung.

Sebelum membuka pintu dapur, Yesung menghela nafas 10 kali, membaca Al-Fatihah 100 kali dan terakhir dzikir 1000 kali. *kelamaan*. Pelan – pelan… Yesung memutar kenop pintu dapur.

Dengan berbekal iman di dada *jiaaah* Yesung membuka pintu dapur. Yesung sudah bersiap – siap dengan hal – hal aneh yang akan dilihatnya. Tercium arona lezat dari dalam dapur.

Jangan – jangan hantu di dorm ini jago masak lagi. Yesung pun memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yesung mengetahui dirinya tidak sendiri di dorm ini. Ternyata Ryeowook juga ada di dorm, lagi masak.

"Loh, Wookie! Kamu gak malam mingguan?" tanya Yesung yang kecewa karena gak bertemu hantu yeoja cantik *apadeh*.

Ryeowook yang lagi masak, terkejut sedikit mengetahui ternyata dirinya juga gak sendirian di dorm.

"Eh, ne Hyung. Aku kan gak punya pacar," jawab Ryeowook gugup. Yesung menghela nafas. "Aku juga gak punya pacar," Yesung berkata sedih. "Dan karena itu, aku jadi galau," Yesung duduk di kursi makan.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Kalo aku gak pernah galau, Hyung," kata Ryeowook yang kembali pada masakannya. Yesung menatap Ryeowook penasaran. "Gimana caranya?"

Ryeowook mematikan kompor dan menuang masakannya ke dalam piring. "Kalo lagi kesepian, aku pasti masak," jawab Ryeowook sambil menghidangkan masakannya di meja.

Yesung sampe ileran ngeliat masakan Ryeowook. "Mulai sekarang, Hyung gak boleh galau lagi, ne?" Ryeowook menyodorkan sendok ke hadapan Yesung.

Yesung merasakan wajahnya merona. Dengan malu – malu, Yesung mengambil sendok yang disodorkan Ryeowook. "Ne, Wookie," ucap Yesung lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku jika memberdeul pergi berkencan?" tanya Yesung penuh harap. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Jadi… Apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Hyung. Tapi kenapa kau babo sekali sih tidak menyadarinya?" ucap Ryeowook malu – malu.

Yesung langsung memeluk roommate-nya tersebut. "Mianhae, Wookie. Sekarang kan aku sudah tahu," Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Saranghae," bisik Yesung. "Nado, Hyung," balas Ryeowook juga berbisik.

Akhirnya kutukan namja galau didiri Yesung hilang juga. Kenapa gak dari dulu aja sih, Yesung mampir ke dapur kalo lagi galau. Kan jadinya gak bakal begini. Hehe

FIN~

.

.

**Cuap Cuap :**

Aiiiihhhh author ngetik cerita apaan sih? Gaje banget deh… Hehehe… Mianhae ya kalo ceritanya jelek. Sebenernya ini FF udah lama banget ada di laptop, Cuma baru di publish…

Itu sebenernya Yesung Oppa gak punya pacar karena nungguin author! *tendang author*

Yeppa : what? Nungguin elo?

Author : *cumicumieyes* iya kan Oppa nungguin buat ketemu aku?

Yeppa : Lebih baik gw pacaran sama kebo daripada pacaran sama lo!

Author : *nangis di bahu Sehun*

Luhan : *nendang author sampe ke antartika*

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! :D


End file.
